Home Fires Burning
by SherwoodShippers
Summary: Dedicated to anyone affected by the events of 9.11.2001. An intimate look into one family's experience.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is intended to honor all of those affected by the events of 9/11/2001. I know that event forever changed my life and the lives of everyone I knew. Everyone involved from those that lost their lives to those that waited at home hoping for some kind of word, no one was the same. This is not intended to be anything more or less than a tribute to all of those affected that day. Some of the dialogue occurring between Denise and Claudia Joy is from actual conversations I recall from that day. Frank's story of survival is modified to reflect my own cousin's story of being in the wrong place at the right time.**

**I hope everyone that reads will comment. It is not at all intended to disrespect the events or those involved.**

**Ft. Bragg, NC  
Captain and Mrs. Frank Sherwood's Base Quarters  
September 9, 2001  
10:35 PM**

"I know, it's crazy - he's going to be a teenager soon," she said. "Lord help us all then."

"If he's like his old man, hell yeah," Frank said. "Still, I'll worry about you less."

Denise smiled. "No you won't," she laughed.

"I will," he said. "The boy will be older, stronger, and more capable of taking care of you." He stroked her arm as she lay against his chest.

"I can take care of me."

He nodded, but still said, "Not like I can."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied. "Let's get some sleep. I have to be at Building One at 0800. Holden and I are slated to go up to DC for a briefing but the word is he's going to be held back, I'm not sure why. It'll be good though, getting to go up there, make some connections, might even help me make Major."

"Yeah, you better behave while you're there, not be getting too friendly with those female soldiers," she teased, still smiling.

"You are and always will be the only one for me," he told her. "No one else comes close." He kissed her again, long and deep initiating once again the love making. Denise was far too shy.

Finally after hours of making love both fell into a peaceful slumber in each other's arms.

**September 10, 2001  
6:11 AM**

Denise got up very early the morning of the 10th to make sure 2 pair of Frank's Class A's were all perfectly pressed and enclosed in a garment bag. She made a good solid breakfast, pancakes, eggs, and ham that he loved with brown sugar glazed oranges. She loved catering to him; her mother had done it and hated it, her father hadn't been receptive; but Frank, he appreciated her and it showed.

Frank woke to the smell of breakfast in the kitchen and grinned, sniffing happily. Denise was too good to him. He followed his nose to the kitchen where Denise was putting everything on the table and getting Jeremy's lunch ready for school.

"You'd think I was being deployed with such a fuss," Frank chuckled. "It's only a few days, baby." He kissed her good morning.

"I know," she replied. "And I'm not making a fuss."

"If you say so," he shrugged and sat down with the morning paper. Emerging from his bedroom, Jeremy whined "It's early."

"I know, but you need to get ready for school then come and eat so you're not late." Denise was firm.

He grumbled at her.

"Jeremy please, just go get ready." Denise knew he was not a morning person and could be downright grouchy sometimes.

"No!" he snapped. "I don't want to get ready now, I want to eat now!"

Denise's eyes widened but she didn't say anything. Frank on the other hand was furious; he had not raised his son to talk to any adult like that much less his mother.

"Stand up!" he said angrily to his son. "This minute!"

Afraid not to, Jeremy did as he was told.

"Where did you learn to speak to your mother like that?" he asked angrily. "You are almost 12 years old, you are old enough to be polite, respectful, and behave like a gentleman. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"This is not tolerable and you will not do it again! Apologize to you mother and do extra duty, the floors and bathroom."

"Sorry, mom" he mumbled.

Denise nodded, "Please get dressed and then you may have your breakfast."

Acquiescing silently, he went to get ready for school. Denise looked at Frank without speaking, her expression one of 'what just happened' as she went back to what she was doing before Jeremy's tantrum.

"He's going to flex his muscles," Frank said. "You can't coddle him, put your foot down, and be firm."

"I can't," she murmured. "I can't do what you did, I never could."

He sighed and stood up and held her close to him, "I know, I know...but he's not going to hurt you. Right? He won't hurt you; you'll be okay with him, okay?"

"I know" she said.

"No one is ever going to hurt you like that again, not ever," he soothed. "It's all over, its history, okay?"

"Okay, "she replied.

"Let's have some of this meal here," Frank said. "Before I have to go."

"Okay, what time do you have to leave?" she asked.

"Be at Building 1 at 0800, I'll be at the Pentagon today and tomorrow and I'll be home Wednesday night," he said. "Late, so no fancy meal, okay?"

"Got it." She tried to be cheerful; she hated it when he went TAD but she knew he had to go so she didn't make a fuss.

Jeremy returned to the table with a new attitude, they had breakfast and Frank dropped Jeremy at school before going to his meeting. Denise had FRG meetings and other volunteer organizations that day but was home with fresh baked cookies when Jeremy got home from school.

**September 10, 2001**

**4:12 PM**

"Hey Jeremy, how was school?"

"Great!" he said. "Look!" He showed her a gorgeous drawing that looked exactly like what she'd told Frank she wanted to build at their property in Ohio.

"Jeremy this is really good, you really have talent," she praised.

"That's your house, Mom!" he said. "Dad can get someone to build it for you now. See, it even has the big bathroom and two ovens you said you want!"

Denise smiled at him. "Thank you Jeremy, I love this."

He gave her a hug, "I have homework. When's dad coming home?"

"Not 'til Wednesday night."

"Can we get pizza tonight?" he asked. "I only have math homework."

"Yeah sure" she said and picked up the phone and ordered pizza. Evenings like this, he was still her little boy.

They ate "fun food," played games and she let him stay up until 10 then sent him to bed.

Just as she lay down Frank called.

**September 10, 2001  
11:14 PM**

"Hello?"

'Hey Baby," he said. "How are you?"

"I'm good, I miss you."

"I miss you more," he bantered back. "Getting spoiled falling asleep holding you every night for almost a year now, I can't sleep tonight."

"Me either" she agreed.

"We can talk on the phone until we fall asleep," he suggested. "God, I miss you."

"I miss you more" she repeated his phrase, trying to hide the fact that she was tearing up.

"Me too baby, me too," he said. "What are you wearing to bed?"

She laughed at that. "Wouldn't you like to know," she teased.

"I would, now what is it?" Frank continued the game. "Tell me baby."

"Actually one of your shirts, like I always do when you're not here to hold me. At least I can still have your scent to keep me from losing my sanity without you here," she admitted.

"I snitched one of your nightgowns, but I'm not wearing it," he confessed. "Lie down, okay?"

She nodded and lay down on her side of the bed. "Okay" she said sleepily.

"Just slide over to that side, my side and close your eyes. We're together, and I've got you, so you're safe," he said. "I love you."

She slid to his side of the bed and closed her eyes trying to imagine his arms around her. "I love you too" she responded.

"Let's just relax and go to sleep and soon it'll be Wednesday night and I'll be home," he told her. "You sleepy yet?"

"Yeah, a little." Actually, she had relaxed and was ready to sleep.

"Good, me too. Let's just stay on the line then," he said. "If you need me I'm here."

"Okay, I love you" she repeated again, feeling herself starting to doze off.

She woke to her husband's voice in her ear.

**September 11, 2001  
6:39 AM**

"Denise? Dee, baby wake up."

"Frank?" She said beginning to stir.

'Yeah, it's me," he said. "It's time to get up my love."

"Do I have to?"She asked and Frank could see the pout on her face just by her voice.

'Yes,' he said. "Jeremy's got school and I have to hang up. Due at the Pentagon in 30."

She peered fuzzily at the clock. "Damn it!" She swore loudly, "I was supposed to be up an hour ago, I slept through my alarm."

"It's okay," he said. "I love you. I'll call you tonight."

"Okay, love you too, "she hung up and quickly got moving. She had a busy day ahead of her and now she was an hour behind.

She got Jeremy off to school then hurried home to prepare coffee and breakfast for Claudia Joy, it was her turn to host that day. She loved having a good friend like Claudia Joy, they spent morning talking about their families and their afternoons doing charity work.

**September 11, 2001  
8:56 AM**

Denise wiped off the table and switched on the TV for a traffic report while Claudia Joy was in the bathroom. The remote nearly fell out of her hand when she heard the reporter say, "It does appear that some type of explosion has taken place at the World Trade Center in New York City. This occurred just minutes ago."

She couldn't do anything but stare at the screen.

Claudia Joy came out of the bathroom and stood next to her. They both watched in awe, neither speaking. They next heard "A plane has crashed into the World Trade Center, we don't know if it is a commercial plane or a private plane..."

Claudia Joy Holden gasped, "Oh My God! What is that?"

"A plane...it crashed into the world trade center…"

"First the Statue of Liberty and now this," Claudia Joy frowned. "That would be a pretty stupid place to be flying a plane."

"I know," was all she could say.

They continued to watch and listen to speculation about which floor it hit and if the plane was still inside, then...A second plane flashed on the screen and hit the adjacent tower. "Oh my God! Was that another plane?" Denise asked.

"Yeah, it was, "Claudia Joy was as shocked as anyone could be. "What on earth is going on?"

"This had to have been planned, that was no instrumentation," Claudia Joy said. "No way."

"No, it wasn't," Denise agreed. "I don't like this; something's up...something bad."

The words had not left her mouth before the Claudia Joy's phone rang. It was Michael calling to tell her the Post XO issued orders for everyone to return to their quarters and to prepare for the threat condition to be elevated. He was off to his duty station, until further notice.

"Stay here with me for now," Denise suggested. "We can bring the kids back after school."

Claudia Joy nodded and they both sat down to watch the events unfold.

**September 11, 2001  
9:48 AM**

"More coffee?" Denise asked rising. "I wish they tell us something else and not just repeat the same thing over and over."

Claudia Joy agreed and went to try another channel. A few minutes later she stopped on CNN, they ha d split screen shot up.

"Oh my God, Denise!" Claudia Joy gasped. The reporter was saying, "It appears there has been an explosion at the Pentagon now too and eye witnesses are saying they saw a small plane flying low on approach to that building. It is being evacuated and we don't know the number of casualties or fatalities for either of these events at this time."

"Oh my God, Frank!"Denise said in a terrified whisper.

"That's right he's TAD there," Claudia Joy said. "He's okay, I'm sure of it." She tried to reassure Denise as the phone rang.

"Hello?"Denise answered hoping, praying, that it was Frank.

"Mrs. Sherwood," she heard an older lady say. "This is Mrs. Henry, you son is sick, you need to come and get him."

"What's wrong with him?" She asked, her eyes were glued to the TV.

"He's throwing up," Mrs. Henry explained. "I think he might have seen the news reports. He's really quite upset."

"I'm going to send Mrs. Holden to get him, is that okay?"

The nurse took the name and Denise sat shaking in front of the television wrapped in one of Frank's old jackets. That was how she was when her son got home.

He was pale when he walked into the house and went straight to his mother. Now she was sure he had seen the news, he never did this unless he was terribly scared or upset.

She held him close to her, "Daddy's all right, honey. I know he's all right."

"Yeah, don't worry, mom, he'll be okay," he said trying to be brave and manly like his father had told him to do.

Denise smiled, "You feel sick?" she asked. "No fever? Did you see the TV? Is that why you got sick?"

"Yeah, "he admitted sheepishly.

"Just relax okay? Why don't you go to your bed for a bit and see if you feel better?" she suggested.

"Okay, "he agreed but he didn't leave, instead he kicked off his shoes and laid on the sofa near his mother.

**At the Pentagon  
September 11, 2001  
10:39 AM**

Meanwhile, at the Pentagon, everyone was in a panic. The acrid smoke, the grim-faced police and fire fighters, the dazed and burned survivors, the frantic shouts for medical personnel, all contributed to the surreal atmosphere. The building was mostly evacuated by this point but those with family members across the world were frantically trying to get in touch with them.

"She's going to make herself sick worrying," Frank swore to a Navy commander sitting next to him as they took a short break from doing whatever the rescuers needed them to do.

"She'll be okay." The older naval officer tried to reassure the obviously distraught soldier.

"You're married," he pointed to his ring. "You're not sick about not being able to reach her?"

"Nah, I know she's okay," he said. "She'll be just fine."

"What's she like?" Frank asked. "Your woman?"

"She's strong, smart and beautiful," came the prompt reply. "She's strong so I know she'll be okay."

"Denise, she's smart, smarter than me for sure and beautiful, but she's a woman; you know, she needs to be protected, she's fragile and delicate and...Anyway I'm sorry your marriage isn't working for you."

The Naval officer looked at him "It works fine," he said with conviction.

"How?" Frank was honestly puzzled. "If you aren't sitting here worried to death about your wife how is that working fine?"

"She's tough, she can make it through this on her own," he said. "I have never coddled her and that's why she'll be fine."

"I don't coddle Denise either," he said. "I just love her."

"I love Michelle too."

Frank shrugged, figuring maybe because Sailors go to sea a lot …."I suppose to each their own, you have kids?"

"Yeah, five, " grinned the Sailor.

"That's a lot of kids," Frank said a bit wistfully. "We just have one boy, Jeremy."

"I have a newborn son, Daniel, and 4 girls." he replied proudly.

"Denise wants a little girl, always did but..." he shook his head. "Jeremy took enough out of her."

"Can't have any more?" He asked idly, just making conversation with the younger Army officer.

"Couldn't and shouldn't," Frank said. "Very hard birth."

The other officer nodded.

'I wasn't there with her, her mother and sisters were and they said it was hard on her," Frank replied. "Very hard. You about done or you going to keep at it?"

"No, we're done," came the very prompt response.

Frank nodded again, "How old are your girls?"

"Amanda's 15, Farrah's 13, Kailee and Callie are 9 and Marissa is 4."

"Great ages," Frank said. He took out a photo of Denise, "This is her, my Denise."

"She's pretty. How old's your son?"

"He's 12 next Friday," Frank said. "We're going to take him up to Ohio fishing and camping..." He tried his cell phone again. "Nothing...I just hope someone is with her..."

**Sherwood Quarters  
3:19 PM**

Denise sat rigidly on the couch watching the news. Claudia Joy had gone home to her girls and Jeremy had dozed off into a restless sleep.

"Officials are not releasing names …. Obviously it will take some time for all of the victims to be located and assisted, identified. We will remain on the scene and update as events warrant. In the meantime, here is what happened..." They replayed it again and again and again...Denise sat unmoving on the sofa with the phone clenched in her hand, praying Frank would call, but the only calls were from FRG wives as the news spread. Her eyes drifted back and forth between the screen and Frank's picture, in his full dress uniform.

She got out one of his shirts and put it on then put his jacket back on and got into bed and snuggled up to his pillow and cried and cried into the night.

**September 12, 2001  
12:19 AM**

Jeremy heard her crying when he woke in the early morning. He went to his parents' room and knocked.

"Mom?" he said quietly.

She wiped her tears and motioned for him to come to her. He looked right at her. "Is Dad dead?"

Denise had to hold her breath for a moment before answering him "No baby, he isn't dead" she replied firmly.

"Then why didn't he call you? He always does." Remembering his father's commands, Jeremy tried to be brave.

"He's just busy honey, he'll call soon." She reassured herself and him.

"Can I stay with you?" Jeremy asked. "Don't tell Dad I got scared, okay?"

"I won't, sure you can stay with me, come here, "she said gently.

He snuggled into the bed with her and tried to explain. "I was mad at him; he makes me mad a lot."

"I know baby, but he's just doing what he thinks is best." Denise sought to defend her husband, his father.

He nodded, "Doesn't mean I don't want to see him again."

"I know honey," she murmured. "Get some sleep, we'll see daddy soon."

He nodded and he did try to sleep but it never came.

It didn't for Denise either; she lay in bed thinking what if her son was right, what if Frank was dead.

**September 12, 2001  
12:35 PM**

School was cancelled, everything was at a standstill but Denise was trying her hardest to get information about her husband. Claudia Joy came by with her girls, "We're starting some relief for the families of the victims, and you should help."

"Not until I know my husband is okay and he is home." Denise didn't like to refuse her friend, but this was something she just couldn't' do, not yet.

"Denise, the rumor is that he was in the part that was hit," she said. "A lot of those people died."

"And one of them could be Frank."

Claudia Joy nodded. "Early reports indicate that he was supposed to be at that location when the plane hit and Frank is nothing if not punctual."

Claudia Joy wasn't surprised at all when Denise finally broke down sobbing.

Jeremy heard his mother start to cry and ran to her. "Mom!" he said holding her to him. "Mom, it's okay. He's not dead, I know it."

Denise tried to pull it together but she couldn't and kept sobbing.

Jeremy looked at Claudia Joy, "Go away. You upset her and my Dad will be mad. Now go away."

"Jeremy, be nice, "Denise remonstrated.

"That was nice," he replied and in that minute she saw not her sweet little boy but a shadow of the man he would be.

"She didn't upset me, honey, the news did," she explained.

"They're all liars, he's not dead he'll be home tonight, you'll see," Jeremy said fiercely. "Just like he said."

Denise stopped her tears. "Yeah, he'll be home tonight," she repeated softly, praying that she was right.

Only as night grew closer it seemed that she wasn't. 8 o'clock came and went, then 9, then 10, then midnight. "Okay, let's try to sleep."

Jeremy nodded; he hadn't cried but Denise knew he was upset about Frank not being home.

"You want to sleep with me?" she asked him.

He nodded "Yeah," he replied. Nearly 12, he didn't want to be a baby, but he was tired of being the brave man.

Denise got him into bed and tucked him in on her side. She slid into bed on Frank's side and as their son dozed off she looked through their albums - their wedding album, Jeremy's baby pictures, Frank teaching Jeremy to ride his bike. The tears came again, with such force she exhausted herself and fell asleep in a sea of tissues and memories.

She thought for sure he was dead but he was very much alive; in fact he got home only an hour after she finally fell asleep.

**September 13, 2001  
3:33 AM**

He walked into the house quietly not wanting to wake them if they were asleep. He made his way to their bedroom, where he saw their son cuddled up to his mother sound asleep and Denise holding him tight, her face was raw from crying so much and he saw the tissues and photo albums surrounding them.

He sighed; she had to have been through hell. He did the only thing he could think to do; he took off his boots and shirt and slid into bed beside his wife trying not to startle her.

Denise whimpered slightly when he got into bed but didn't stir.

He sighed; she had to be so tired, poor thing. He wanted to soothe her so she'd sleep, he rubbed her arms softly up and down, this usually hypnotized her and she'd doze off even at the dinner table.

Feeling something on her arm Denise began to stir. "Jeremy?"She whispered sleepily.

"Not quite," Frank said in her ear. "Ssh, you'll wake him."

She opened her eyes and saw Frank laying next to her "Oh my God!"She said quietly and the tears began again, but this time from relief.

"Ssh," he held her. "Ssh, Ssh, I'm late but I didn't think you'd be this angry."

"I'm not angry," she said clinging to him. "I thought you were dead, I thought I'd lost you."

He nodded, "I know. I know and if not for a broken latrine you could have," Frank said. "I'm here, I'm here, it's all okay. You're fine. You're fine."

"Yeah, I am now," she said and stopped crying and snuggled to him.

Jeremy felt the movement and heard the noise, he rolled over to comfort his mother but saw his father doing it instead. "Dad!" he shouted with pure joy in his voice and on his face. He was flinging himself at his father for a rarely bestowed hug.

Frank hugged his son tight. "You took good care of mom while I was gone; I'm proud of you."

Jeremy, much to his own dismay, started to cry.

Frank hugged him tighter. "It's okay big guy, I'm home it's okay," he repeated

"She cried and I couldn't make her stop," he told him. "I tried, I wasn't mean, I promise. Mrs. Holden made her cry and I told her to leave."

Frank smiled "It's okay Jeremy, you protected mommy, that's what you're supposed to do."

Denise smiled at him, "I told him to be nice and he says..." she was laughing through her tears."That was nice, and I saw you standing there."

Frank laughed "Way to go kid, you did exactly what I would have done."

He smiled, "I'm going to my own bed now," he said and hugged both his parents tight. "Love you Dad."

"Love you too buddy," he said and Jeremy went to his own bed.

Denise got out of bed, "Let me look at you. Are you okay? Did you get hurt at all?"

Frank laughed "I'm fine, honey."

"Are you sure, you don't have any wounds?"

"Not a scratch," he said. "And you know they say miracles happen...The General I was supposed to meet with, rumor says he has an enlarged prostate and has to pee pretty much all the time, well, the latrine was broken near his office so we met and ate around the other side of the building and that's that. If he was younger or had it removed we'd both be dead."

Denise sighed in relief and lay back down next to him and clung to him. "I missed you" she said softly.

"I missed you," he sighed. "They're beating the drums up there baby. I can feel it."

"What?"she asked.

"War," Frank said. "When they decide who to hit, they're going to hit then with everything they've got and that includes paratroopers and that includes..."

"You." She finished his sentence.

"And Michael, and Tom Murphy, all of us," he said. "If you want me to set things in motion to...speak now."

"No." She did but she couldn't tell him that. She knew he was a soldier first.

"Okay," he said feeling better for having asked her. "Let's...use the time we have, however long that is..."

She only nodded; she didn't want to think about him having to leave again.

He snuggled her close to him and they kissed and touched and held each other all night long, and every night until the orders came that would separate them for a year or more. When that happened, Frank did his duty and Denise did hers, she kept the home fires burning until he came home again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ft. Marshall, South Carolina  
Sherwood Quarters  
September 11, 2010  
4:26 AM**

Denise woke up and instinctively reached for Frank. He'd been home from deployment for just over three weeks and she was still getting used to his presence. She'd missed him so much. She sat up when she felt only cold sheets on his side of the bed; she got up and went to look for him

She heard Molly's gurgle coming from the living room. She got up and went to see her baby. Frank had the infant on his lap, rocking her against his chest.

"Hey, here are my two favorite people," she said smiling.

He didn't look up but just kept playing with Molly's feet. She loved to lie in her Daddy's arms and watch him do pretty much anything.

Denise frowned; she thought he was mad at her. "I'm sorry Frank," she said

"For what?" he asked tickling Molly's leg. "She's ticklish, aren't you, little angel."

"For whatever I did to make you angry with me," she said.

"Not angry," he said. "Say 'no mommy', we're not angry."

"Okay," she said "Are you okay?'

He nodded, "Fine," he said. "Fine. Did you press my Class As like I asked?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Did you get a sitter for Molly?" he continued. Something was wrong; he hated to leave her with anyone besides the Holdens.

"Yeah, Chuy's wife said 'sure'."

He nodded again, "What are you wearing? Nothing from your new line of clothing, I hope."

"I thought that new pink dress. Why?"

"Not appropriate," he said. "Something subdued."

"Fine, I'll wear the black one," she said.

"Thank you," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied.

"You're acting all crabby," he said moving Molly. She yawned but kept watching her Daddy. "Think she likes me?"

"I think so," she said "and I'm not crabby."

"Yeah you are," he snapped and Molly fussed.

"Nice Frank, real nice," she was exasperated now and took Molly from him and left the room with her.

As Denise went to bring the baby back to bed, she passed the calendar on the wall they used to keep track of her shots and development, and it nearly jumped out at her. 9.11...It all made sense now. He'd struggled with his memories since the day it happened, more when he wasn't on deployment. She returned to his side with the baby in an instant.

"I'm so sorry honey," she choked.

"One little thing different, and she wouldn't exist," he murmured. "You ever think about that?"

"I try not to," she admitted. "I start bawling if I do."

"Still?" he asked. "Really? Or is it because of all the other stuff?"

"I think it's because of all of it," she reflected. He laughed a little but it came out half choked, "When it all comes down to it, this time every year I stop and think I'm alive and some guy with a sick wife and five kids is dead because of a prostate problem."

"Yeah,"she said and sat on the arm of Frank's chair and put her arm around his neck.

"At least once every year I think, it should have been me," he sighed. "I joined the Army, I know every day when I go to work I might not come home, I chose that life, that guy I was talking about, fixed toilets."

""No, it shouldn't have been you." Denise contradicted him adamantly. "Don't say that."

"It should have been me or any one of us who chose this life, this risk...That guy...He went to work that morning to fix a clogged pipe, he had no idea when he kissed his wife goodbye he'd never see her again, he didn't know to savor that moment like I do every minute of every day I have with you in my arms...should have be me, Dee, or any soldier...damn cowards."

"Frank stop, no it shouldn't have; it was his day, not yours, that's all," Denise said firmly.

He nodded. "I love you." He went into his wallet, "This is Johnny."

"I love you too," she said looking at the picture. "Wait a minute, does he have a daughter about 22."

"Yeah," he said. "He would have had a daughter."

"I work with her," she said "Her name is Terra.

"It's his funeral we're going to," Frank said. "He was my first jumpmaster."

Denise sighed. "I wonder if he knew," she mumbled to herself.

"Knew?" he asked. "What baby?"

Denise jumped. "Huh?"

"You said you wondered if he knew...knew what?"

Denise sighed "That he was going to be a grandpa."

He nodded. "I hope he did."

"That poor girl is supposed to get married in three weeks," she said.

He took out another photo, "This is Tommy. We've been helping his mom pay his tuition. .His dad...that day."

Denise looked away when she saw the young boy; he reminded her lot of her own son, who was now in Afghanistan fighting for his life alongside the other soldiers.

"It was Johnny's idea, each of us who made it out would help someone who didn't," he sighed. "Don't know how many actually did. It seems oddly fitting he's being buried today."

Denise sighed. "Don't be morbid. "

"Go back to bed," he said. "I'll be right there."

She nodded and went and lay down on their bed and snuggled into Frank's pillow waiting for him to join her.

He never came, she knew he wouldn't.

She got up a few minutes later and went back to him.

He was asleep in the chair; he'd gotten Molly and was lying with her in his arms and they were both sound asleep.

**Charleston Funeral Home  
September 11, 2010  
2:19 PM**

As they drove to the funeral home, Denise was dreading this with everything in her, she hated funerals, always did, always would.

Still she knew Frank needed her. This man was like a father to him and Terra was like Molly, much younger than her siblings.

They got there and saw Terra sitting with her mother and her two older brothers and sister.

Denise went to her, "Terra, I'm so sorry, sweetie," she said hugging the younger woman. "You know my husband Frank."

She smiled weakly. "Yeah, my dad talked very highly of you often," she said. "Nice to meet you."

"Your dad must have been spending too much time in the air," Frank said. "We'll miss him. How're you feeling? Okay?"

"Yeah except for feeling like someone is sitting on my chest," she sighed.

Frank became alarmed. "Dee," he said handing the young woman off to his wife. "She says her chest hurts."

"Is it your asthma sweetie?" she asked.

"Maybe," she said. "It'll pass. He really is just like Daddy...,"She started sobbing then, Frank's stance, actions, and mannerisms reminding her of her father.

Denise didn't know what to do, she looked at Frank helplessly.

He knew what to do; he took the slight young woman in his arms and held her tight.

She sobbed harder while he held her, she tried to compose herself but couldn't, then she heard "Are you crying again, sis, grow up." Her older brother's tone conveyed his disgust with her outburst.

"I think that's the other way around," Frank admonished. "Your father never had trouble showing his emotions."

"Yeah because he was just like her," he said harshly. "Worthless crybaby."

"You served under me your last tour didn't you?" Frank asked as he continued to rock the sobbing girl while Denise looked on.

"Yeah," he replied sullenly.

"When we got pinned down in that zone, I got your worthless ass out alive, right?"he grated, still not looking up at the younger man.

"Yeah."

Frank lifted his head so he could see his face, tears running down his cheeks, "Am I worthless too? You're still here being a jerk!"

"Any man who cries isn't a man," he said derisively.

Terra's other brother approached the three. "Okay Tony, time to go, you're upsetting mom and no one wants you here. Now leave. You okay Terra?"

"She's fine," Frank replied. "Go sit with your mom, sweetie." He handed her off to her brother and sat with Denise. She didn't know yet that he'd been asked to speak so she was surprised when he was called to the lectern.

Frank wasn't a born speaker like some. He hated it, but whenever he was asked to do it, he did it from the heart.

"I met Johnny my first day as a paratrooper and I will never forget anything he taught me, but my most profound memory is of what happened nine years ago on this very day. September 11, 2001. We both were at the Pentagon that day, we were both lucky enough to survive and both lucky enough to be able to fight for our nation, our homeland." He swallowed and took a breath. "Everyone there that day, we all did something to help, everyone, even if it was just listening to someone else talk. The next morning, we were all trying to get in touch with our families and a group of reporters stopped us and asked what our roles were in the rescue efforts. He called us both heroes…Johnny told that young man, "We're no heroes, we're just men, doing our duty. He pointed to the family members, lining the streets searching, hoping, praying, and he said, 'they're your heroes'." I will never forget that as long as I live - I won't forget those words, and each year I reflect on that day, on that time, I remember wondering how my wife was, wondering if I'd get to see her again or if something else was going to happen - then I remember Johnny's words, look at my wife's face and thank God for those heroes, those lost, those sacrificed so that she and I might have another minute, day, hour, year…I learned to appreciate my life in the midst of death and that is the most valuable lesson of all. Love now, live now, hope now, because when it's your day, it's your day, and we never know when it's coming."

Frank stepped down, embraced Johnny's wife and returned to his seat, leaning over to kiss Denise on her cheek. They returned home immediately after the funeral was over.

"Why don't you lie down with Molly?" Denise suggested. "You need it."

He nodded, "Okay."

She leaned up and kissed him, whispering "I love you."

"I love you too baby," he repeated her words and went to bed.

**Sherwood Quarters**

**September 12, 2010 **

**Late afternoon**

Frank was sitting in his recliner chair playing with Molly when Denise got home from work. He saw immediately that she was upset – he could see the tear tracks on her cheeks. He looked over at her, concerned. "What is it Dee?"he asked anxiously. "Are you okay? Is it Jeremy?"

"No, it's nothing, I'm fine," she said.

"You've been crying," he insisted. "Tell Mommy, 'don't cry'." He bounced Molly on his lap.

Denise smiled, "I need to go shower, I'll be back in a minute."

He nodded and waited..."She'll be back in about two minutes, you just see Molly Bear."

Only she didn't return; after thirty minutes she still wasn't back.

"Okay, now Daddy's worried," he told Molly. "This would be a good time for you to put on a big fuss, baby girl."

The little girl looked at him and giggled.

"You have to learn to obey orders," he laughed and went to check on Denise. She'd showered and was sitting on the edge of the bed leafing through their wedding album ..."That was my favorite thing...going down the aisle on Daddy's arm."

He smiled. "You were beautiful," he said remembering. She looked up at him and smiled; still she had tears running down her cheeks.

"Frank, I need to ask you to do something. I promised I'd ask, you don't have to, but I said I'd ask."

"What honey?" he asked

"Well you know Terra's Dad isn't here to walk her down the aisle and well...would you do it," she blurted out.

"Me? She has brothers to do that, baby, why me?" This was totally unexpected and Frank was truly shocked.

"Because Tony isn't coming and Connor is walking with his wife," she explained.

"OF course I'll do it, honey, as long as she's sure, I'd be glad to stand in for Johnny on this," he said. "Sure."

She smiled tremulously up at him. "Thank you."

"Go on and call her," Frank said, then whispered to Molly, "Mommy's silly."

"I heard that," Denise giggled as she went to call Terra. She was gone for several minutes then came back in and took Molly from Frank. "Daddy is nutty," she cooed.

"I heard that!" He laughed then went to try and tickle both his girls ...

**St. Mary's Roman Catholic Church  
October 1, 2010  
3:24 PM**

The late afternoon sun shone brightly as Denise and Frank dressed and headed to the church.

Frank went to Terra's mother, "Where is she?" he asked.

"I wish I knew," _ (name) was harried and upset. Terra had offered to postpone the wedding but _ (name) had insisted she not do that. Now she wondered if it was too soon.

"I'll find her;" he said and knew where to go. Out behind the church, where the statues were. Her father had been a devout Roman Catholic. She was asking the Virgin Mary for her guidance. "You were his pride and joy," Frank said startling the young bride.

Terra jumped, startled. "How did you find me?"

"Did you know your father was at the Pentagon that day?" 9/11?"

"Yeah," she replied wondering where he was going with this topic.

"So was I," Frank replied. "And that night when things settled down, he saw me at an old pub, Irish of course," he laughed. "We talked about our kids for hours. I'd known him a good 15 years by then. Made him promise me if something else happened, if anything else happened and I didn't make it home, he'd look after Dee and Jeremy. He took out this old prayer card, and gave it to me. I still have it." Frank went into his wallet and showed it to her. "That's how I knew; he told me you were his daughter, exactly like him."

She tried to smile but said "I can't do this," she said.

"Of course you can," he said. "I know it's hard without him, honey. I do, I lost my dad young too. But he is here, watching you, he's even inside you screaming at you to do this, that it's the right thing," Frank said. "And he's right here; I'm just pinch-hitting for him."

She laughed then and nodded "Thank you."

"Let's go inside and make him proud," he said.

She nodded and they walked inside, arm in arm.

Her mother smiled and took her place to be seated and as Frank waited with Terra at the back of the church, he saw her morph into his own baby girl. So fast...nine years ago, Terra was 13 with braces and pigtails and the country was in the throes of a nationwide panic. Today, she was a lovely young woman ready to make her own way and leave her owm special mark on that nation.

The music started and Frank proudly walked her down the aisle. He had a hard time but finally let her go to her fiancé.

He went back to sit beside his wife and held her hand as they listened to the familiar words of the marriage ceremony. As the groom was asked if he'd accept Terra as his wife with all of the good and the bad, Frank turned to Denise and took her right hand, "I do," he whispered. "I did, and I always will."

She smiled up at him and to Frank she was 19 again. "Me too."

"You may now kiss the bride," they heard the priest say to the young groom. Denise caught Frank's eye,

"You'd better."

He did kiss his wife then, and pulled her close. He rocked her a little once again reflecting on things, nothing, not death, not hate, not terror, not war could attack or erode what was important in life, the things that made the world spin - love, marriage, family…that was the foundation of America, the foundation of all that was good in the world, and nothing could ever destroy it.


End file.
